Odd Pokémon
by goldensphere
Summary: Her Piplup is actually a fifteen-year-old guy who wants her to look for a certain girl for him? What will Selessa do now?


**Hi everyone! This idea randomly popped into my head. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokémon in any way. (But I** ** _do_** **own my OCs)**

* * *

We all know how it goes: a ten-year-old wakes up on a lovely day and excitedly goes to get his or her first Pokémon, choosing, in the Sinnoh region, from either Turtwig, Piplup, or Chimchar.

But Selessa's story is different.

In fact, it was not even sunny when she woke up on the day she was to get her starter. Rain thrashed against her bedroom window from the grey clouds in the sky.

The ten-year-old girl sat up on her bed and rubbed her blue eyes. She slowly got changed, combed her shoulder-length black hair that ended in curls at the bottom, and slipped on a thin black headband halfway across her head. She wore a black blouse printed with small blue, yellow and pink flowers, along with blue skinny jeans and black short-cut socks. Lastly, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once she was all ready, she headed downstairs. Finally, the girl headed out after eating her breakfast, off to the professor's lab.

By the time she got there, she was soaking wet.

"Why hello there," exclaimed the professor. "You must be the new trainer. Come here!" The professor gestured at three bored looking Pokémon sitting on the table. "These are the Sinnoh starter Pokémon. Piplup, the water type. Chimchar, the fire type. And Turtwig, the grass type. Each new trainer gets one of these starters to help them on their journey. As time passes, you become friends and—"

"Professor, the photocopier is smoking!" a voice called out from somewhere in the back rooms.

"Oh my," said the professor. To Selessa he said, "Heh, new worker. Must go see what he's done this time. Meanwhile, you choose your starter Pokémon. Don't leave until I'm back, though. Won't be for lo—"

A loud boom exploded through the air.

"PROFESSOR!" the voice shouted again. "IT EXPLODED!"

With a quick apology, the professor dashed off.

Selessa blinked.

"Well, okay then," she said. She turned to the three Pokémon. "Now which should I choose?" she wondered out loud.

Her eye caught the blue Pokémon lying on the table with its flippers behind its head.

"Well aren't _you_ a cutie?"

She picked up the Piplup. "Hello little guy," she said with a half smile.

" **Yo, whazzup?** " the Piplup replied in a startlingly deep voice.

With a small scream, the girl nearly dropped it in surprise, causing the Chimchar on the table to burst out laughing.

At that very moment, the professor came back, covered head to toe in black ink.

"Put ink in the electrical…," he mumbled grumpily. He seemed to suddenly remember that there was another presence in the room. "Oh!" he cried. "Aha. So you choose Piplup as your starter?"

Selessa looked back at the blue Pokémon in her hands and then to the professor. She gave a suspicious yet odd smile.

"Yes," she replied.

The Piplup gave her a shocked look.

"Very well then. A fine choice."

Then the professor talked some more, gave her some Pokéballs, a Pokédex, and the girl was off.

She arrived home, but instead of going inside, she ducked behind the shed in her backyard. She didn't care it was raining; she wanted answers.

"Okay," she said with a deep breath, placing the Piplup in front of her. "Explain."

The blue Pokémon blinked.

"Okay, look," said Selessa. "I know it's raining and this may not be the best of hiding spots, but I want to know how you can talk. I mean, it's not every day you see a Pokémon who can talk in a deep voice. I'll stay out here all day if I have to. I just want answers."

The Piplup gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, fine," it said in a voice less deep than before. It sounded like a teenage guy. "I'm not really a Piplup, first of all," it explained. "I'm a fifteen year old teenager named Diligin, and the turning into a Piplup thing was all just an experiment.

"It all started in the science lab in school when we were working with melted evolution stones. Those are stuff like water stones, fire stones, et cetera, et cetera, by the way. So we were experimenting to see if, for example, a melted water stone had the same effect as a normal, solid water stone. We had to be really careful though because if human skin touched a _melted_ evolution stone, it would absorb it and nobody knew what would happen then. And nobody wanted to find out so we were all extra careful. Every student was allowed to bring one Pokémon with him or her to test on. Of course, the teacher made sure first that it would do no harm to the Pokémon. Me? I chose Eevee, a Pokémon my uncle had sent to me from the Kanto region.

"We were all focused on our experiments when I suddenly had an idea. Truth be told, I'm not really into science or anything so all that lab stuff was not really that interesting to me. It was all, in fact, a bit _boring_. There were three girls sitting in front of me. 'Yo, Sharlee,' I said to one of them. 'My Eevee's gnawing on your braid.' With a yelp, she—"

"Wait," Selessa interrupted suddenly. "Why did you tell her that your Eevee was gnawing on her her braid?"

"Because I was _bored_ ," Diligin said. "So anyways. With a yelp, she spun around only to find me snickering with my Eevee not even _near_ her hair. Boy, was she mad.

"Later, when she was all ready to test the melted evolution stone on her Pokémon, which was a Piplup, I tapped on her shoulder and told her that it probably won't work on her Piplup. I was just being honest but she didn't believe me for a second. 'I'll show you,' I told her, but then she backed up and knocked over the container containing the melted evolution stone. It splashed on me and her and at once I started feeling something weird on my skin. Sure there was safety stuff for in case it spilled on you or something, but I was curious as to what would happen. Before we knew it, we both turned into Piplups.

"I don't think the teacher was looking at the moment. In fact, the only people who saw what happened were me, Sharlee, her two friends, my two friends, and maybe a few more students. Everyone else was busy with their own experiments.

"Sharlee was shocked. I was too, but not only that, I was also confused. I mean, why did we both turn into Piplups?

"My other two friends, Mo-Loo and Jarret, who were with me, found this funny. They decided to experiment. Two of the girls who were with Sharlee had brought a Turtwig and a Chimchar. My two friends each dipped their fingers into one solution and, what do you know? Mo-Loo was a Chimchar and Jarret was a Turtwig. And yeah, that's what happened."

Selessa sat there, stunned. The rain had slowed down to light droplets of water. She finally found her voice.

"So," she said slowly. "You mean that the other starter Pokémon were actually not Pokémon but they were your friends?"

"Yup," was the reply. "We ended up in the lab by accident, though. And, well… I need your help with something."

"And what is that?" asked Selessa.

Diligin sighed. "I think I already know how to turn back to human, but the problem is, we don't know where Sharlee ended up. Since it was my fault that she's now a Piplup, it's my duty to find her and get her back to human. But now I'm a little Piplup and I can't do much. I can't even do any moves… except for the dab." Diligin suddenly choked back laughter and cleared his throat. "So the first thing I need you to do is somehow manage to get Mo-Loo and Jarret and I together. That way, we would be able to get more done and exchange plans."

"B-but all the starters were to be given out today," stammered the girl. "Someone could've already taken them."

"Oh, well. Guess you have to find them too then."

"You say it as if it's no big deal!" Selessa shouted, annoyed. "It's not easy to do all that! And then on top of that you're asking me to find Sharlee? Why don't you go and do it yourself?"

"Like I told you, I'm just a little Pi—"

"Arguing with your starter already?" Selessa's older brother, Bob, snickered from behind.

Diligin quickly shut his mouth.

"For your information," Selessa said, turning around to face her brother. "This Piplup is not—"

"Hah!" Bob suddenly laughed. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Your Piplup just dabbed!"

Selessa turned around. Diligin just gave an innocent look. She turned back to her brother, but before she could say anything, Bob started laughing again.

"What now?" the girl asked, irritably.

"Your Piplup is hilarious!" her brother laughed. "Nice choice!"

With that, Bob walked away, laughing.

Selessa gave Diligin a look.

The Piplup shrugged.

"So will you help me, or not?" he asked bluntly.

Selessa gave a sigh.

"All right. I'll help you."

* * *

 **And done! How was it? Should I continue? Maybe not? Please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
